


Night of the Sylveon

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Mind Control, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: Sylveon loves his two trainers, the sisters Anais and Victoria. He'll make sure they'll love him back.





	Night of the Sylveon

Anais stared at the pitch black ceiling of her room, her blue eyes wide open, unable to sleep.

The heat of the summer was particularly oppressive, she could feel the sweat stick to her back as small droplets evaporated from her smooth skin, a vain tentative to cool her down.

Her only consolation was that she could sleep in the nude, her overheating body covered only by a thin layer of sheets, since no one could look inside her room anyway, with the windows closed and the curtains blocking the view.

Victoria, her bigger sister, had insisted on keeping them that way and even locked the door behind her before going to sleep that evening. She looked very worried.

“Whatever you do, don’t open the door. If you hear Sylveon calling you, wake me up, but stay in bed.” was the warning she gave to Anais when she questioned her motives.

Their Eevee had evolved the week prior, when their parents left for a few days of vacation, to “rekindle their relationship.”

The two girls joked that without them in the equation he felt enough love in the house to evolve.

He was adorable and her sister always petted him and gave him threats whenever she could, until that morning.

She looked wary of him.

Victoria tried to catch him in his pokéball, but Sylveon always escaped her before being able to steal his pocket home from her hands and run away.

Anais didn’t felt like judging him. She never went inside a pokéball but it must feel really cramped.

Her big sister decided that she would try again next morning, too tired from all the running around and preferring to lock herself in with her Anais.

The little sister passed her afternoon studying in their room. No trace of Sylveon anywhere.

She didn’t understand what was happening.

She trusted her sister, but maybe she was a bit too stressed, between their parents, school and her new work she was taking it out on their poor Sylveon.

Anais looked at her sister, sleeping in the single bed near hers, shrouded in darkness.

She remember seeing her flop on still half clothed, her tired eyes finally able to rest.

She could hear her relaxed breath in the silence of the night.

After half an hour the insomnia was starting to bother her.

She mind-checked her schedule for the next day a dozen times and was now replaying her morning at school, expecially when she slipped in the hallway.

Repeating her bad memories in loop was a staple of her sleepless nights, she really needed to relax and allow her mind to rest.

Anais moved one hand over her wet skin, slowly caressing her thight before reaching between her legs. She listened carefully to the slow rithm of her sister’s breath to be sure she was still sleeping before slowly caressing her clit.

Masturbating always helped her relax.

Wih her free hand Anais gently groped one of her still developing breasts and carefully massaged her nipple while the fingers on her other hand were already digging inside her.

She made sure to check her breathing to not wake up her sister, but the heat rising in her body was aggravating her condition, forcing her to cast away her covers and feel the warm air on her skin.

Now that Anais was finally ready to get it going she found herself unable to think anything that coud push her over the edge, leaving her to sink in her own sweat as she continued to play around her pussy.

Before she sould try a new approach the sound of pawns scratching at the door interrupted her.

“Syl- Siyl- Veeeeeon!” the cry of their pokémon was unmistakable.

Her clit twitched under her finger.

She covered her naked body with the sheets before switching on the lights.

She looked at her sister, sleeping over the the covers with still her clothes on.

Victoria didn’t seem to mind the temperature even with her “assets” that should have made her even hotter.

Anais called her sister.

“Vicky! Vicky! Wake up!” she whispered.

She wasn’t giving any sign of life.

She tried.

Anais stood up and went to the door.

The scratching became more insistent.

She slowly unlocked it, still too bothered by a mix of insomnia and sexual frustation to give weight to the warning of her sister.

Sylveon was standing there, looking at her with his big, blue eyes, reflecting the light that was coming from the room.

His fur was in order and his ribbons waved in the air, slowly dancing around his body.

Nothing could indicate that he had any bad intentions or that the little pokémon was dangerous in any way.

“What do you want?” muttered Anais.

The pokémon glanced at her again, before strolling past her legs and going right to Victoria’s bed.

Anais, perplexed, closed the door and returned to her bed.

Sylveon was standing on top of her sister’s chest, looking at her sleep peacefully.

She knew that there was nothing to worry about and switched off the lights to resume her activity.

Being interrupted by Sylveon was bad but she hoped to recover her pacing soon.

Her finged found again the way to her deepts before her ears were allerted by a strange sound.

“Vee…veee…vee…”

Sylveon’s cry was slow and prolonged . She never heard him like that.

She could also hear something else, a rubbing sound she couldn’t indentify.

Anais switched on the lights again to check on the pokémon.

What she saw surprised her.

Sylveon had lifted her sister’s sport bra, revealing her prosperous tits, and was now using his ribbons to push the boobs together as he thrusted between them.

Looking at them giggle was almost hypnotic.

With every push they bounced right back, following the rythmic cries of the pokémon.

Victoria’s boobs were something Anais always envied. She hoped to get them one day. Hers were small and couldn’t possibly giggle that much, but she still found them satisfying to grope and when she pinced her nipples it was something amazing, a kind of sensibility that bigger chests often lacked.

She found herself rubbing her clit faster at that vision.

It was strangely erotic seeing their Sylveon play with them.

The idea of someone doing things to her body that she wan’t aware of was a strange and new fantasy she had never considered.

She didn’t even think about stopping him and continued to watch.

Her sister was fast asleep and didn’t seem to be bothered by what was happening.

After certain thrusts Anais could see something red appear between.

Sylveon’s penis wasn’t that big, but it was of a crimson red that contrasted her sister’s pale skin.

Was a sleepy boobjob what her sister feared so much? Anais couldn’t see what was the problem with it.

Their pokémon loved them and that was a kind of strange way to show it.

Anais’s pussy was now wet and moisty, her fingers left glisteing trails behind them as she pulled them in and out, following Sylveon’s rithm.

This was better than she expected.

Her pussy twitched as she looked Sylveon’s dick go in and out her sister’s cleavage.

She hadn’t realized it at first, but Sylveon now was looking at her.

His eyes meet her own and Anais felt a chill down her spine.

It felt like they were partners in crime, sharing a secred behind the back of her sis.

Sylveon stopped trusting, releasing Victoria’s boobs from the grasp of his ribbons.

They bounced to the side of her chest, sweat glistening between them.

He jumped ahead, positioning his pawns to the side of her head, his red cock twitching visibly from Anais’ position.

He carefully positioned himself so that the girl could clearly see what was going to happen.

He slowly placed the tip of his dick between Vicoria’s lips, adjusting it with his ribbons.

He hoverd it from one side of her mouth to the other, savoring the moment, while Anais lifted one of her fingers to her mouth, touching her lips to mimick the motion.

Her own juices tasted sweet.

She needed to watch it closely.

Anais grapped the pillow and rose from the bed, before placing it on the floor near her sister.

She sat down, her pussy juices already drenching the pillow under her legs, eyes fixed on the pokémon’s red dick as she started to pleasure herself again.

Sylveon remained still, glancing at her until he saw she was comfortable and ready to follow.

With a delicate use of his ribbons Sylveon helped his tip to enter Victoria’s mouth, slowly opening her teeth to make room for his member as her hot breath caressed it.

The pillow offered the perfect inclination for him to enter and her hot tongue finally meeting his tip was a beautiful sensation for the pokémon.

To his surprise he felt her lips latch to his shaft, gently sucking on it, while her tongue moved on her own, trying to understand the taste of the extraneous object.

The pokémon started to thrust gently, placing his lenght over her tongue, being careful to not wake her up.

Anais followed every development with keen eye, sucking on her finger as she touched herself.

She imagined the taste of a dick in her mouth, that unknown flavor filling her mouth as she caressed it with her tongue, savoring it as it moved and twitched.

The girl looked as the the pokémon slided his member in and out Victoria’s mouth, paws on her pillow and legs on her chest.

Her boobs remained almost still, sign of the delicacy he was applying.

Sylveon’s dick started to buldge and a red knot appeared over her mouth, pulsating every time it touched her lips.

The pokémon couldn’t stick it inside, but Anais imagined her sister opening her mouth just slightly to suck on it as if it were a ripe berry, licking its veiny vermilion skin.

At his limit, Anais saw his dick twitch and spasm as Sylveon couldn’t hold it any longer and sprayed his magical fluids over the tongue of her sister, coating it in thick cum.

It wasn’t much, much less than his usual load, but he needed to conserve that for what was going to happen next.

Anais saw the pokémon extracting his dick with an audible pop, still hard and red, leaving a trail of cum and saliva on Victoria’s chin as he moved down her body, slowly walking on her belly until he reached her thighs.

Anais followed the dance of his ribbons as they unzipped her pants, pushing them along her sister’s legs to reveal her white panties. A bit of dark hair could be seen under them.

With her shorts removed the pokémon could finally spread her legs, giving it all the space to move.

Her tights where covered by a thin layer of sweat and Anais could smell it mixing with the scent of Sylveon, a sweet flavor that permeated the air.

Sylveon turned himself aroud so that now he was facing Victoria again, her pussy just a pair of panties away from his snout.

He started to bite them with his small teeth, chewing and liking them trying to rip them off.

It didn’t take long for him to breach a hole in them, and his hot and wet tongue pressing against her opening had sorted the effect he wanted, as her labia spreaded in arousal in front of him and her clit twitched a little.

Anais noticed that unlike their chests at least their pussies were pretty similar, even if her sister still beated her even in the hair factor.

The girl carefully listened to the breath of her sister, not so different from before, still slow and steady, sign that she wasn’t any near to wake up.

She could have continued to look at this a bit more.

Now Sylveon’s pawns were on Victoria’s belly, his tip carefully placed on top of her opening.

The pokémon moved his hips, drawing circles with his dick around her opening.

Silveon waited, his crimson organ hanging as a bit of precum started to spill from its tip, creating a bridge with Victoria’s fluids.

She didn’t understand why he wasn’t sticking it in. She was waiting to see it happen.

Anais was drawing circles too around her opening, waiting for Sylveon to start before she too could feel again her pussy being stretched.

“Veee…” cried Sylveon, looking at her.

His eyes were staring at her, his face expressionless.

At first Anais didn’t understand, but then it clicked.

He was waiting for her.

“Do you want me to give you the okay?”

Her voice was was broken by her arousal.

Sylveon nodded.

Anais looked at Victoria, still deep asleep, then at her wet pussy, leaking her fluids over the matress and at the red dick that was waiting outside of it, twitching with trepidation.

“Do it.” she muttered.

Sylveon didn’t wait another second before pushing all his lenght inside the girl.

Now the pokémon didn’t care about being careful.

He pumped inside the girl, putting all his strenght in each thrust.

“Syl- veon! Syl – veon!” he screamed, his cries followed by the wet slapping of their flesh clashing.

Anais followed an started to finger herself furiously, trying to keep up with Sylveon’s rythm.

She was almost there, she knew it.

Anais heard something coming from her sister.

She looked at Victoria.

Her eyes were open.

Anais panicked.

Her big sister stared at her in horror, before looking at the pokémon mouinting her and not showing any sign of slowing down.

Victoria glared at him and Sylveon eyes meet hers while he continued his assault.

Anais wonder how she must have felt. Waking up with a pokémon inside you, thrusting his hard and hot penis in your pussy, feeling your tits giggle at each thrust while you hold your moans and wait for him to fill you up.

Anais let out a small cry as one of her fingers reached the right spot.

“Veeeee!” Sylveon screamed, pumping most of his remaining seed inside her.

Victoria, shaken by her orgasm and the shock for what was happening lost consciousness again.

Sylveon laid down on her unconscious body, resting over her belly, slowing his breath as he waited for his knot to shrink.

After a few minutes Sylveon looked satisfied as he stood up, removing his dick from her.

The popping now was even louder as the lower lips of her sister slapped back together following the exit of his knot, trailing behind a mix of juices and cum that still covered most of the red shaft.

Instinctively Anais approached the pokémon placing her head over her sister’s belly, right near Sylveon.

“Let me clean it.” she whispered.

Sylveon let out an happy cry, before placing his pawns on her head, his dirty tip just over her lips.

She could smell the taste of sex coming from it.

Anais opened her mouth, letting Sylveon push it in before enclosing the shaft with her lips, licking it with taste.

Her sister sweet juices mixed with Sylveon bitter ones to create an unique flavor that she savored before sliding out from under the pokémon, leaving behind a clean dick with her mouth filled with its taste.

The girl swalloed what little fluid she was able to capture and looked at her pokémon feeling her pussy burn up as she thought about what she had just done and whitnessed.

Anais couldn’t take it anymore.

She understood that her fingers wouldn’t have done it that night.

She laid down, leaving the pillow just under her butt, to give Sylveon the perfect visual of her glistening pussy.

All her sweaty body was shining, ready to be mated.

“Do me too.” she muttered.

Sylveon jumped out of the bed, it’s red dick just cleaned was ready to unload the last drop of his seed inside her.

He gently placed its pawns on her pelly, his dick caressing her opening, the tip moving her lips apart.

Slowly he sank inside her. Anais moaned wih pleasure feeling the red dick fill her insides.

It wasn’t much bigger than her fingers, but the texture was completely different and she adored it.

“Veeon! Syl – veon!” hearing him cry out as he pumped inside her increased her arousal even more.

Her feet moved on their own as she placed them behind the pokémon, trying to push him even deeper inside.

Sylveon used hi ribbon to reach her tits and play with her nipples. The girls arched back to allow him to suck on them.

His lips were hot and his teeth strangely pleaurable as they bit on her nipples, almost stretching her boobs as he switched between them.

Anais was experiencing pure happiness. Being mated by Sylveon was the best sensation in the world.

When she finally felt his knot grow inside her, locking them together like it did with her sister she knew they would be together for life.

She would never allow anyone to take Sylveon away from her, now she was his and he was hers.

“Veeeon!” that cry of release was the signal Anais was waiting to clench her pussy, catching every drop that was being spilled inside her as the most powerful orgasm of her life completely encompassed her, finally allowing her to lose consciousness and fall asleep.

 

Victoria felt hot.

She was sweating.

She went to bed still dressed, but was she felt wasn’t normal.

A strange heat radiating from her groin and an unknown weight on her belly.

It felt really hot.

A strange taste filled her mouth, bitter.

Her head spinned.

She opened her eyes in panic to see her nightmare come true.

Sylveon was mounting her, trusting his little red dick as deep as he could.

He could barely see it behind her boobs, but she could hear his cries and the waves of pleasure as the pokémon trhusted his penis inside her.

She looked at her side to see her sister Anais, standing there naked, a hand groping one of her tits and the other between her legs as she watched mesmerized the rape that was being consumed in front of her eyes.

It was too late.

She should have killed that pokémon the night he found him on top of his sister, his dick in her mouth.

She should’ve told her what really happened last night.

How she discovered Sylveon abusing her.

She knew Anais wouldn’t have believed her.

Victoria locked their door hoping that when her parents had returned they could resolve the situation together.

Searching online for an answer she found that the situation was way worse than she thought.

She read on a specialized website that the fluids of fairy pokémon could have strange effects on people.

Sylveon could emit waves to calm people, but certain exemplars could even control them by making them drinks their tears or other fluids.

Stripped by their will to fight they would have done anything to please their master pokémon.

She tried to move, but she found herself unable to.

The cum absorbed by her mouth was enough to leave her strenghtless, unable to do anything to warn her sister or to kick away that demon.

She stared at him with hate and she felt him looking at her, mocking her.

Victoria felt the knot grow inside her, sealing her opening and locking them together until Sylveon had finished filling her up with his cursed seed.

Once inside her it would be slowly absorbed and she would get a dose suficient to put her under his control for a few days, surely enough for him to rape her again.

Feeling his movements become more frantic she was more sorry for her sister, unaware of what that pokémon did to her and would do again and again.

Victoria closed her eyes.

She felt the pleasure radiating from her pussy as it was being roughtly fucked by that pokémon she would have now loved.

The waves of pleasure intensified until she heard Sylveon emmit a cry of victory and pleasure.

She felt his dick throb in her pussy as he pumped load after load of cum inside her.

The pleasure intensified until she couldn’t bear it anymore.

Her powerful orgasm stripped her of the last sliver of consciousness she had in her body.

 

Victoria felt an unusual weight on her body.

She opened her eyes to find her sister laying naked over her.

Anais was resting her nead on one of her tits, while with her spare hand she cupped the other, feeling it up.

“You woke up?” Anais voice was rauchy, her hair messy.

She smiled, but she could see a different light in her blue eyes.

The sun shined on them from the windows that the little sister must have opened before laying again on top of her.

Victoria looked down and saw Sylveon stirring at their feet.

The pokémon fur was a bit messy as his ribbons lifted in the air to greet her.

Strangely she felt no hill feelings toward him.

“Syl-veon!” the pokémon cried out happily.

Anais smirked.

The sisters could see his red dick hanging out, ready.

That sight filled her with desire.

Victoria felt something moving inside her.

She felt light, like if someone was guiding her moves.

The both smiled as they opened their legs, revealing their wet pussies.

“Which one of us to you want o mate first?” asked Anais, her leg in the air to give the pokémon a perfect visual of her opening.

Sylveon emitted a cry of joy before walking toward Victoria.

The girl lifted her legs, allowing him full acess.

As he placed himself over the sister Anais pouted, squeezing one of her tits in jealousy.

It wasn'r right that other than having the bigger tits her sister got to be filled first by their master.

Victoria didn’t mind in and returned the favor by pinching one of her nipples.

Anais squealed in pleasure before laying down near her, sucking on her tit as she fingered herself.

Sylveon took a moment to stare at Victoria, the girl that grew him up and that wanted to stop him now completely submitting to him, her pussy all his to fill with his seed.

He placed his pawn on her legs before sinking in it. Hearing her moan filled the pokémon with satisfaction.

Sylveon continued to happily mount her, ready to unload the one of many doses of cum for one of his mistresses.

Victoria looked at him, feeling his knot grow inside her, waves of pleasure radiating inside her.

She grapped her other tit and started to massage her nipple.

She loved Sylveon.


End file.
